Fairytales
by Gingluv
Summary: Set after Rumple's exile from Storybrooke, the town has two new additions, but they arrive in a less than expected way. The gang is left to fill in the holes in their story for themselves. Rating may change as the story progresses. M for later chapters possibly. This is my first fanfic, so apologies if my administrational abilities are subpar.
1. Visitors

**This is my first attempt at Fanfiction EVER so please be kind. Hopefully will get a new chapter out sometimes next week. Thanks :)**

The storm had been brewing for days now. Frankly, Emma had gotten tired of just staring at the swirling clouds over the town's cursed clock tower, and it seemed the others had too. Life began to go as normal, but with a slight twinge of anxiety. Sometimes waiting for a disaster is worse than the thing itself.

Emma's brain pondered the seemingly blatant omen behind wrinkled eyebrows one evening in Granny's.

"Thinking that hard will give you wrinkles." Emma looked up to see Snow White sitting next to her in their usual booth. She hadn't even noticed her entrance.

"With my luck, watch me get crows feet before you. As if we don't already have trouble explaining how you're my mother to strangers." Snow just silently laughed off Emma's lovable gruffness.

As the night wore on, more of their ever-extending family joined them in their booth and then, when no more space was available, began to spill out into the surrounding booths and chairs. The fading sun highlighted the bruised colors of the clouds hovering over the town.

"Never good. Bad stuff's gonna start happening," Grumpy mumbled from his counter spot in his own usual, stunted way.

"Well at least we've had a bit of a reprieve. Nice of the bad guys to give us some times off, " Snow chimed in from under David's arm.

"Okay Energizer Bunny, that's enough optimism from you today," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Regina, I really wish you would find a way in that heart of yours to see the beauty in..."

Just as Snow began on her usual spiel about seeing the goodness in all, a sudden burst of lightning erupted from the center of the swirling mass over Storybrooke. The blinding light was accompanied by an Almighty crack and suddenly the only thing any of them could hear was a loud ringing from their own heads. After the bright light, everything seemed dark in comparison to Emma, but then she realized all the electricity had gone out.

Stumbling outside, Emma and David led the way to the pool sized crater in the center of town's main road. In the darkness, they couldn't see the extent of the damage. Emma grabbed her flashlight from her keychain and began inching her way toward the edge of the crater.

"Please be careful," Snow called to her from behind. Emma didn't respond. Finally close enough to see the bottom of the half globe, Emma peered down into the dark. Two young people apparently knocked out, but very much alive was possible the last thing she expected to see.

"Well shit."

**Who are these two? Send me reviews and questions, but no hater please!**


	2. Broken Landing

The crunch of the debris under their boots was too loud. The street was too quiet. They had only fifty more feet to go but it may as well have been a thousand miles for all the noise they made as they inched their way through the decimated shops and stores that had once been their home. All the while trying not to think too hard about the history these wrecked walls had seen. The happy and the bad memories of the old cafe where they did their homework as children. The park they had played in with their parents looked akin to a graveyard. Maybe it was a graveyard of sorts, the girl thought. A graveyard of memories at the very least.

"Too much thinking of the past." His only reply was a small frown and hum under his breath, but she knew he agreed. Thinking about anything but the present was a good way to get yourself killed in a world where nothing ever went as planned. Oh the irony, she thought, that the past could get you killed, and yet that was exactly why they were here.

The boy said nothing, only holding out his hand for her to take in a silent question. Her answering firm grip spired them both forward in a mad dash toward the slumped tower that was their destinations.

Suddenly, the night's quiet was pierced by an inhuman keening and a sudden explosion far too close behind them. They had been found. Suddenly their were voices everywhere, echoing too loudly in the still air.

"No!" The cries of their loved ones made the girl slow, but his hand yanked her forward and they escaped into the base of the tower under cover of the now growing explosions and streaks of magic light in the square.

Arms pumping, hearts racing, legs aching. No time to stop or sit or worry. Only time to move. Only enough energy for a one way trip. There was no back up plan. There was no Plan B. There was no exit strategy. Only this one, minuscule chance that their combined magic would be strong enough to do the impossible.

On the up side, they really didn't need to travel far.

They kicked out the loose bottom panel of the clock, reach into their pockets, swallow the small brown beans they each held, and jumped toward the pavement.

A swirling fog surrounded them, and, before they could be flattened on the pavement below, the fog turned to thick clouds, and the clouds to wind till they were suddenly slammed down on that hard road they'd jumped to just seconds before.

Battered and bruised they both quickly fell into the darkness of sleep from the pain of the landing and exhaustion, but before the girl did, she looked up from the inside of the oversized bowl they now lay in and she saw a face peek over the edge.

"Emma." Then her head fell to his shoulder.


End file.
